Soleli
by Lady Ratatosk
Summary: As the darkness begins to take the lives of those weak at heart, one girl emerges willing to accept the darkness from others as her own. Once hated and feared, she is now known far and wide for her healing abilities, and everyone demands her services. Rin is willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of humanity, but her best and only friend, Len, can't bear to watch her slowly die.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've updated, so I'm afraid I'm a little rusty. *Cracks knuckles* I've also been going through some horrible writer's block, but hopefully this FanFiction marks the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID, which belongs to Yamaha, nor the song this is based off, which is Soleli by TravoltaP.**

* * *

"I'm sorry...Rin. I - I can't suppress it any longer… I wish we could have had more time together..." Kaito forced a sad smile, though his words were pained. His body twisted and contorted in a last-ditch attempt to fight off his internal enemy who had been winning for so long.

The darkness crept up the blue-haired man's neck and pooled into his eyes. It had finally won and surrendered his body to evil.

"Kaito!" Rin screamed as the other boy accompanying her, Len, drew his dagger. The children could only watch in horror as two massive black wings sprouted out his back, making a painful crackling sound as they grew. The once handsome man morphed into a grotesque monster and lost all control of his body.

"Kaito? Can you hear me? It's Rin! Remember?" It was clear he couldn't recall the girl, though, as he sped forward, claws swiping across her raised arm and leaving three deep gashes. She cried out, knocked backwards by the blow, and hit her head hard on the ground.

Len trembled as he watched his only friend collapse. He didn't want to fight Kaito after all he had done, but he knew deep down that this creature was no longer their friend and only sought to cause death and destruction.

A sudden intense rage burned in his eyes as he charged forward, dagger drawn, letting out a battle cry. "How dare you!" he screamed. "You'll pay for that - for hurting Rin!"

* * *

_"Rin, I'm hungry." The ponytailed boy, his head rested on Rin's shoulder, glanced upwards. He was pale, with sunken cheeks, and his voice was weak._

_"I know," she answered, sounding drained as well. She exhaled, pressing her back to the wall and stretching her spine. Getting substantial food would be near impossible. They were almost always hungry; no one wanted to feed the 'demon girl' and her 'pet.' Lately, all they had managed to get were scraps from various garbage cans, and they were much too malnourished to leave town._

_As horrible as it sounded, Rin almost regretted helping Len. Both wouldn't be dying if she had just stayed away. Well, at least she wouldn't, and that thought alone was selfish and rotten. Besides, the time she had spent with Len had been some of the greatest in her life. She had come to love him like the brother she never had, and everything about him was so kind, warm, and genuine. He didn't care that by being her friend, he would be treated like the lowest of the low. He just wanted to be with Rin._

_A sudden clinking noise sounded, sending her thoughts scattering. A blue-haired man had tossed a few glittering gold coins at the pitiful duo. From the way he was dressed, he looked exceptionally rich. He certainly wasn't from this village - probably one of the neighboring wealthier districts._

_"Thank you," Len grumbled, though he too knew well that no one would sell the two 'devil's spawn' food. Money was practically useless at this point, but he still appreciated the thought, he supposed._

_"Sir, do you have any food?" Since this man was willing to assist the two, Rin figured she should get as much out of him as possible. An opportunity like this was rare._

_"Give me a moment," he answered, heading off with a brisk walk. Several minutes passed as Rin and Len's eagerness faded._

_"He was probably trying to politely ditch us," Len said. "I bet he was worried we would swindle him out of everything he has." Moments later, however, he returned with a steaming loaf of bread._

_"T- Thank you!" Rin exclaimed, taking it in her hands and breaking off the end. She gave some to Len and then stuffed her own piece in her mouth. How good food tasted after being so deprived!_

_"I'm Kaito," the man said warmly, holding out his hand to shake. Rin took it and answered. "I'm Rin, and this is my friend, Len."_

_"What are a couple of you kids doing out here? Isn't there anywhere for you to stay?"_

_"We've got no families, and no one will take us," Len grimly answered. "This is our only option."_

_"Really?" Kaito murmured, raising his eyebrows. He knew he had other business to attend to, but he couldn't just leave them there. If he was in that situation, he would want to be helped. "Come with me. Let's find an orphanage."_

_…_

_"Get those two out of my sight!" the woman screeched, backing up behind her desk with a terrified look in her eyes. "That girl's pure evil herself! She and her friend are nothing but trouble!"_

_Kaito could only stare in shock at what was unfolding in front of him. People had stared strangely at him when he was walking down the street, but the orphanage owner looked like she would have a heart attack right then and there. He thought the two were wonderful people, too. They were very polite and sweet to him - nothing like stereotypical scrappy 'street kids.'_

_"I said GET OUT!"_

_…_

_"I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you," Kaito said. He had gone all over town with no avail. The two didn't seem surprised at all; they looked like they had expected this outcome all along. If anything, Rin appeared exhausted enough to pass out any minute._

_"Come with me back to my house," he offered. "You'll have somewhere safe and warm to rest."_

_…_

_"Not you too." Rin strided forward and placed her hands on his arm. Black splotches snaked up and around it, almost reaching his shoulder. He had always hid his arms by wearing long sleeves or jackets, not wanting to worry the children, but he couldn't keep a secret forever._

_"You know what this is?"_

_"You've been claimed by the darkness," the blonde answered, voice slightly shaking, "And it wants to take you away."_

_"I didn't think you two needed to know," he said. "I didn't want you to be scared since it's incurable."_

_"No."_

_"What?"_

_"There is a way to cure the darkness; I can take it on from you."_

_Kaito was shocked. You would have to be mad to want to take someone's darkness. Everyone could do it with a little willpower, but why would anyone want to carry such a burden? "Rin, as much as I appreciate your willingness to do this, I must decline. By taking on others' darknesses, you're only causing more pain and suffering for yourself. You're barely a teenager with so much left ahead of you." Kaito shook his head. "I took you and Len in and I've cared for you ever since like you were my own children, and a father always puts his children first."_

_"Let me help you, Kaito. I need to repay you for what you've done for me."_

_"No," he sharply answered, drawing his arm back. "I won't allow it. This is my problem, and the last thing I want is to worsen your troubles. People already treat you horribly enough."_

_"But you'll die!"_

_"We all do at some point."_

* * *

The monster let out an ear-splitting screech, thrashing about as Len plunged his dagger into its gums. He was trying to hold the mouth shut and prevent it from approaching Rin once more. He needed to defend her while she was unconscious. Rin and Kaito were his only 'family,' and now that he had lost one, he couldn't go on without the other.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Len sifted the dagger around, blood spraying onto his shirt and arms before yanking it out and narrowly missing being crushed by its jaws. He continued hacking away, knowing if he kept it occupied it would be angry with him and attack him. That also meant it would stay away from Rin.

This creature needed to be destroyed before it destroyed everything else. The darkness's only motive - its only purpose was to cause as much pain and suffering as possible .That's how it lived, and that's what it fed off of. If Len could end it now, the nearby town would be safe.

"Stop." A gentle hand grabbed his shoulder before he could land another attack, and Rin pulled him back, striding ahead.

"What are you-?"

"It's okay," she murmured, cradling the monster's head in her arms. She held its mouth shut in her immensely firm grasp and nuzzled her face into it. Even though Kaito didn't want this, she knew it was all her fault - if she had taken his darkness away before, he would have never transformed and he would still be alive.

"I can't turn you human again, but it's okay. I'll change your form into that of a bird." Rin smiled as white feathers began to sprout across its body. It's mouth elongated into a beak, and claws turned to talons. At the same time, blackness formed in scattered locations across her skin.

Len wanted to beg her to stop, but he knew he was in no position to say that.

For a brief moment, a white-winged ghost of Kaito stood in front of the bird, staring sadly at Rin, holding her outstretched hand. Then his body disappeared into nothing. "Goodbye...Kaito…"

As the bird soared into the sky, Rin felt her throat begin to get tight and burn, tears stinging the corners of her eyes and threatening to spill over. Moments later, they were streaming down her cheeks. "Kaito!" She fell to her knees, shaking violently as Len ran over to comfort her.

Her faithful friend grabbed her and pulled her close, holding her tight as if to shield her from all the harshness of reality. Burying her face into his chest, she let out heaving sobs, unable to stop. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

_Rin, why are you doing this to yourself?_


	2. Chapter 2

_"You never do anything right." The woman rose her hand once more before slapping Len across the cheek hard. He didn't cry out in response; he vowed to never let anyone have the satisfaction of his pain again. Instead he blankly stared ahead, limp as a ragdoll, as she continued to deliver the blows._

_"Look at me when I'm talking to you." This time Len couldn't help but let a gasp as he was kneed in the stomach. A bit of blood sprayed out of his mouth and stained his lips, dribbling down his chin._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't lie to me, you pathetic piece of shit!" She shook Len by the shoulders, throwing him down into the ground. The floorboards made a loud creaking noise as he hit, and Len's vision suddenly became creaky and foggy._ I wish I was never born…

* * *

Len entwined his fingers with Rin's as the two sauntered forward. She hadn't said a word since Kaito had disappeared, and instead kept her eyes fixed on the road that lay ahead. "We can find a place to stay and sort everything out, since no one knows who we are."

"Yeah."

Her sudden voice made him break out into a grin. Despite the horrors they had just witnessed, knowing that Rin was beginning to feel better lifted Len's spirits.

"...I just can't believe I let this happen."

_Spoke too soon._

"Rin, when will you realize that this isn't your fault?" Len sharply cut in. He didn't like to speak so firmly towards her, but it wasn't fair to let her blame herself. "Kaito wanted you to leave him be, and he knew well what was going to happen, but he loved you. What if he had a disease like cancer? Would you blame yourself then if he died?"

"This is different!" she shouted, balling her hands into fists. "I had full control over the situation but chose to do nothing!"

"So let's say you did. Let's say you welcomed the darkness inside you. Don't you think Kaito would feel horrible and guilty watching you meet an untimely demise that wasn't meant to be?"

"I know it would've hurt him, but he would still have had you! ...I promised I would never let this happen again… Not since my mother…"

* * *

_"Mommy!" Rin clutched her teddy bear to her chest, eyes wide and frightened as her mother fell to the ground twitching. She didn't have the strength left to fight it anymore and simply gave in. "I'm sorry, Rin... Remember that I love you, and I'll always be there, even if you can't see me."_

_The petite blonde had no idea what was going on, but in seconds, her mother no longer lay before her, and instead a massive beast stood in her place. It let out a blood-curdling howl, causing Rin to burst out into tears._

_As fast as her two tiny legs could carry her, Rin sprinted towards the village, narrowly missing large scrapes and claws at her flesh._

_"HELP! HELP ME!"_

_A powerful slam from the monster's sweeping arm knocked her out from under her feet and twisted her leg further than it should go. She let out a wail of sheer agony, unable to walk anymore. I'm going to die, she thought, entire body shaking violently. She didn't want to end like this! She had barely lived._

_Rin could feel claws curling around her undamaged leg and pulling her back. _This is the end.

_The hand suddenly stiffened, and seconds later it fell completely limp releasing her. A young boy about Rin's age stood several feet away holding a bloodied dagger. Various scrapes and gashes were carved in his skin, as well as some purple bruises which couldn't possibly have formed in the short duration of the battle, but she also saw a deep slit carved along the monster's wrist. He must have destroyed vital nerves, paralyzing its hand._

_"Come on!" he shouted, struggling to scoop up Rin in his arms and beginning to break away. "We need to get out of here!"_

* * *

"Let's get you cleaned up, eh?" Len said warmly. Rin had fallen silent once more, even after they had entered town. She sat on her inn bed as the boy slowly blotted her wounds with soap, water, and a rag, and then bandaged them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have stopped the swelling earlier." He gently examined the bruise towards the top of her forehead caused by her fall.

"Don't apologize. It's not like there was an abundance of ice in the middle of nowhere," Rin sighed. She had a minor headache after she had been injured, but wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before. She would pull through.

"I'll go see if anyone has some ice in the lobby. I'll be right back, okay?"

"M'kay."

After Len exited, the girl looked down at her wrists. They were now a blotchy black color, with veins cracking across them, like a virus determined to eat her away. She let out a sigh; this was the path she chose, and she couldn't regret her decisions.

She headed over to stand in front of the full-length mirror, suddenly hearing the flapping of wings and jumping in response. Perched on the open windowsill was none other than the white bird she had transformed only earlier that day.

Seeing it made her lip quiver, but she had cried enough tears for one day. All she could help to do was head towards it and hold out her finger.

It hopped on and climbed up her arm, tickling her with each step. Once it perched on her shoulder, it leaned down and softly nuzzled her neck.

Despite Kaito's will being gone, perhaps it could somehow remember her through a fog.

"I'll never be able to apologize enough," she whispered. If she heard her own voice break, then there was no way she could fight back tears, and Len would be worried all over again. "There was also something else I kept from you."

She lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach which the darkness had snaked around and claimed as its own.

"I lost my mother to the darkness when I was very young. Len heard me screaming for help first, and he came rushing to help, despite not knowing me very well. Villagers arrived shortly after and had to fight her, but she was very powerful. She managed to advance out of the field and destroy my hometown. Many people lost their lives, including my father and Len's entire family.

"Len and I knew we had to escape as fast as we could, but I felt horrible for running away and leaving everyone who needed help. We were long gone when the remaining people defeated her, and I promised to myself that I'd never let that happen ever again.

Rin looked over at the bird, who seemed to be watching her intently. "I hope I'm not boring you, right?"

It cocked its head to the side as if to indicate it couldn't understand why Rin would ever think she was boring.

"I decided that if I ever encountered someone with darkness, I would take it as my own. I mean, my one life is insignificant in comparison to hundreds. I'll eventually transform, but when the time comes...I've entrusted Len to finish me off."

* * *

_"No. No, no, no. This can't be happening."_

_"Rin, please don't panic. I'm perfectly fine."_

_"H- How did it get inside you? You seemed like a perfectly normal kid in school!"_

_Len smiled sadly, hanging his head. His blonde bangs weighed down by the rain fell in his eyes. "I guess I'm just a pretty good actor." He gestured to the fading scars across his bare chest. "My parents hit pretty hard when they're angry."_

They beat him_. "All those days of being abused over and over made you a perfect candidate for it. It targets the weak of mind and heart, but the fact that this was consistent left you wide-open!"_

_"Rin, there's nothing I can do about this. Please calm down, okay?"_

_"No. My mother just died and now you're on your way too." She hesitantly reached her hand out and placed it right over his heart where the darkness had sprouted._

_"Rin?"_

_"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

_With that, Rin closed her eyes and began drawing the negative energy into herself. As it passed through her arm and into her body, she could feel a strong burning sensation, but she ignored it._

_"Rin, what the hell are you doing?" Len sputtered, eyes wide with fear and shock. "Stop! I don't want this! Are you crazy?"_

_"No, Len. I just love you."_

* * *

**That should be it for the major flashbacks. I can't say there definitely won't be a tiny one thrown in here and there, but I highly doubt they'll show up again. I just felt the need to explain how the darkness works and how Rin and Len met, etc. **

**Updates will be a bit slower because I'm going on a vacation to Florida for a week, but I'll try to write on the plane and in my free time!**

_**Edited 9/4/13**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back from vacation and whipping out another chapter! This one's more fluff and bonding between Rin and Len, but it'll only be a short break before I put them through more hell. *Evil laughter in the distance***

* * *

The next morning, Rin was pleasantly awoken by soft rays of sunlight. She had always been an early riser; Len, on the other hand, would probably sleep all day if it weren't for her.

Once she had finally escaped the thick fog of sleep, she realized she had been laying in Len's lap the entire time. He didn't seem to mind, however. In fact, he looked rather peaceful and content with his head back against the sofa, corners of his mouth slightly twitching upwards.

It's almost as if life was normal, she thought.

Embarrassed, and knowing Len would likely tease her, she jumped to her feet and began to get ready for the day.

As she pinned her bangs to the side, now fully dressed and looking presentable, she heard from behind, "I didn't want to wake you up, so I just let you stay there."

Rin felt warmth flush all throughout her body, especially building up in her cheeks, and instantly rushed to change the subject. "You know, if you keep sleeping with your hair down like that, you're gonna end up with it braided one morning." She grabbed a shoulder-length strand and twirled it around her finger.

"Hey, hands off!" Len playfully exclaimed, stepping backwards. "Don't mess with the merchandise."

Rin rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, hands on her hips. "Anyway, what do you want to do today, Len?"

"Honestly, I think we should scope the town out and look for someplace to stay. We can't pay for this inn room forever, and the last thing I want is to go back to the streets."

"You're right," she answered, fidgeting with the folds of her shirt. "We should probably cover me up, though. I don't want people to notice anything..."

Of course. Prejudice against those afflicted by the darkness dated back to when it first emerged hundreds of years ago. People were treated as if they had already become monsters, so if it entered you, you hid it. As a result, the problem, though very widespread, wasn't addressed because it was something to be ashamed of; no one would speak up.

Though it was a selfish thought, Len was a bit thankful that people kept it a secret. Otherwise, Rin would've probably died a long time ago.

"Here, why don't you use my bandages?" Len offered. He unwrapped the long strips and began to slowly wind them around her wrists. "There. All better."

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it."

In a few minutes, the duo had headed out the door and was slowly moving down the bustling streets. The town's shops, like most others in the country, were set up like a bazaar, with stands upon stands set up to browse through. The short blonde girl closed her eyes for a moment to take it all in. Kaito's town and her hometown were nothing like this, but she loved the excitement.

A simple yet pretty shirt caught Rin's eye, and when she realized how ratty and messy their current clothes were, she wanted it even more. "Can we buy some new clothes? Please?"

Len let out a soft sigh. He hated shopping - he really did - especially because they were low on money, but right now, Rin's happiness was most important to him.

"Sure. Go off on your own because I still want to figure out of there are any nearby housing options." He wasn't exactly sure where he would find such information, so the ponytailed boy idly strolled by the shops until he picked up on an interesting conversation.

"...explosion of power a few miles out. A lot of the locals who saw it said the sky turned very dark."

Len peered out from behind a stand to find a girl with a long, blonde side-ponytail excitedly whispering. Her white-haired friend frowned.

"A few even claimed to see Duke Kaito out there before it happened."

"No way," the other responded.

"You don't think it was because of...you know..."

"That's what everyone thinks, Haku. Kaito's been missing since, so if that's the reason he could have been killed off by it." She paused for a moment, eyes becoming grave as she leaned forward, "Or worse: he caused it."

"I really hope that's not the case," Haku worriedly whispered. "Everyone said that Kaito was a kind, loving man. If he fell victim, that means that he's experienced immense sorrow. A good person doesn't deserve to suffer, and he certainly doesn't deserve to die suffering as well..."

"Well we don't know for sure," the blonde trailed as she caught Len's gaze. She cracked a smile and bit down on her plump pink lower lip.

"Hello there... How long have you been listening in?"

"Oh - I - uh, well I was one of the people who saw the black sky. I didn't realize how quickly word spreads.

"There's no need to lie," she slyly responded, striding up to him and poking him in the chest. "You were checking me out; don't be embarrassed because I think you're cute too."

Len was startled by how forward this girl was, not to mention how large of an assumption she made, so he could find no response.

"I'm Neru," she said with a small bow.

"Len."

"My name's Haku," the other girl shyly said, her voice just faintly above a whisper. From the look Neru gave her, it appeared her friend wanted her to take no part in this conversation.

Haku was right to assume so. Neru was head-over-heels for this boy already. For one, he was incredibly attractive, and he also gave off an irresistibly charming aura. She didn't even think to put up her tough, uncaring act that almost everyone remembered her by.

She wanted Len and was determined to have him as her own.

"Well would you like to come around town with me? I could buy you something to eat..."

"I'd love to, but my friend is shopping and I can't leave h-"

Neru giggled and pressed a finger to his lips. "Just let them know where you're going, then!"

Len really didn't want to spend any more time with this girl, but she had valuable information. He surely didn't want to toy with Neru's heart, but he wasn't manipulating if she was infatuated, right?

"Only for a bit. My schedule is very tight..."

"I knew you'd come around, sweetie!"

Sweetie?

He sought out Rin and informed her to meet him in the café in one hour...

It was strange sitting alone with a girl other than Rin, and it was even stranger to see her stare dreamily at him, unable to tear away her gaze - uncomfortable, even.

"So, Len, I guess we could call this our first date."

Len, flustered, stuttered, "I, um, I guess you could say that." Whatever makes you happy.

"You were talking about Duke Kaito before, right?"

Neru nodded, propping her chin up in her hand and appearing extremely bored. "Yeah, but it's not like there's much to talk about."

"Well there was a blast of energy in the hills. Do you know if anyone else was out there with him?"

If someone recognized Rin and Len as the kids who fought Kaito and saw Rin absorb the darkness, they were done for. It would be back to immense hatred and fear of the duo.

"If there was, they were unimportant enough to leave out of the story," Neru responded with a click of her tongue. "Why are you so interested in this anyway?"

"Oh, strange occurrences fascinate me," Len explained, smoothly lying. "I like to try and figure out how they happened on my own."

"Well that's all I've got, but how 'bout we chat about something else like you and me?"

It was idle small-talk after that, and Neru actually held some intestine conversations. Len felt like an average teenage boy: He had a friend. He was hanging out.

If only it would last...

"Well I keep my hair long because-"

"Boo!" Rin's sweet, high-pitched voice rang in his ear.

"Oh, hey Rinny!"

Neru cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Who's this? Your sister or something?"

"Might as well be," he responded with a chuckle. They were so close they shared a sibling-like bond; they had practically grown up together, after all. People also always mistook them or twins because they apparently looked 'exactly alike.'

"This is my friend I was talking about earlier. Rin, Neru. Neru, Rim."

"It's a pleasure," Rin greeted, sticking her head out. Neru shook it with little enthusiasm.

"Yeah."

"I'll be right back," Len said. "I'm just going to pay." He made his way to the front with gold coins clenched in his fist.

"It was nice meeting you, Neru, but I have to g-"

She was cut off by the other's firm grasp around her wrist.

"Not so fast." Rin was yanked so her face was just inches away from the gold-eyed girl's.

"I don't want you to think that just because you've known Len longer means you have a better chance. He's mine now, okay?"

Rin couldn't believe eat she was hearing. Was this girl really bold enough to assume that just because she was close with Len meant she was romantically attracted to him?

"Okay..."

"Keep your filthy hands off of him." Neru threw the arm down, accidentally unraveling Rin's bandages and letting them flutter to the ground. Rin let out a squeal and attempted to retrieve them, but it was too late.

For a moment, all Neru could do was stare. Them she began screaming.

"She's one of them! Get this filthy scum away from me before she spreads her disease!"

* * *

**I really don't like to ask for this anymore, but so far Soleli hasn't gotten any reviews, and I'd really appreciate your feedback. Would you mind leaving one and telling me what you thought? I'm always open to hear what you liked and what you didn't so I can give you my best possible work in the future.**


End file.
